


Survivors

by passion56321



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dethan, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passion56321/pseuds/passion56321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He swore that he would always protect him and he’s so far doing a real shit job of it. He knows he is because he’s got the medical records to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivors

**Author's Note:**

> This is my pride and joy right now. I'm especially proud of this for some reason, so I really hope you like it.
> 
> To oatsandcocoa from Tumblr. Thank you for your words of encouragement and your amazing fics that help feed my passion for Dethan. Check out her Dethan Hogwarts!Au's on her tumblr, oatsandcocoa.tumblr.com. They are amazing!

[ ](charmcross.tumblr.com)

Ethan would really just like to throw something against that damn machine to make it shut the hell up. He already knows that Danny's heartbeat isn't how it should be, can hear it just fine, and he doesn’t need that stupid machine to remind him of what a failure he is.

He couldn't stop this from happening. Danny being hurt again. Danny being in the hospital again, being stitched up, being hooked up to machines, unconscious and blissfully unaware of just how human he really is. How human he really looks, so pale and restless.

Danny may be a survivor, Ethan’s survivor to be exact, but like the rest of the so-called Scooby Gang, -- minus the wolves -- Danny is so distinctively and vulnerably human.

He berates himself, undermines his abilities to protect what is his. What he lives for. What he needs more than anything in the world.

Seeing Danny the way he is now, how he’s forced to see him in a constant state of defeated unconsciousness, it pains him. Stabs at his aching heart and claws at his soul it hurts so much.

He swore that he would always protect him and he’s so far doing a real shit job of it. He knows he is because he’s got the medical records to prove it.

The doctors worked on him, worked to make him better, but it isn't enough. Not for Ethan.

Its too slow. Were his boyfriend like him, a werewolf, they wouldn't even be in the hospital, because he'd already be fine. Healthy. Awake.

But he pushes the thought away because they'd had the discussion and they both made their decisions and this was it. This was what they both had decided they wanted.

Danny made it through his surgery fine and now Ethan watches over him from a chair in the room they assigned to him.

He just stares at Danny's sleeping form for a long while, too afraid to even touch him, he looks so fragile.

But then Ethan crosses the distance from the chair to the bed and climbs in with Danny, careful of the many wires and contraptions currently connected to his boyfriend, resting an arm just above Danny’s head. When the nurses see him, and they will see him, there’s going to be a shit-storm of bullshit coming his way for it but he really can’t be arsed to care. Danny’s his and he’ll do as he damn well pleases.

Besides, the close proximity always seems to be therapeutic for the both of them. Despite the fact that Danny is in no way connected to the supernatural aspect of the world, sans Ethan, being close to Ethan while he’s in the process of healing always seems to help.

And anything Ethan can do to speed up the process the better.

He takes Danny’s hand and lazily traces the lines of his palm with a finger, committing them to memory (he knows them all already like he knows every inch of his mate, but he just likes doing it), before he threads their fingers together and grasps Danny’s hand with his own, holding on for dear life.

He brings his nose to Danny’s temple and breathes in his scent, savoring the smell. He doesn't need to commit it to memory, because smells are easier and much more efficient.

Danny always smells of Armani and earth and something so distinctively Danny, Ethan can't quite get a hold on it. As much as it pisses him off most times, he really doesn't mind the mystery of it so long as he can pick him out of a crowd.

He’s so distracted by the intoxicating smell of Danny’s scent, he almost doesn't sense Aiden’s presence not two doors down, striding down the hall to the room he’s currently in with Danny.

Ethan dreads the conversation they’re going to have, as it’s the same one they've had every time Danny has been in this situation. But Ethan won’t have any of it. He’s not going to budge on the subject, because he’s already made his decision. He made a promise and he wasn't going to break that promise any time soon.

Sometimes though, like a time like this one, he really wants to.

Aiden enters the room quietly, determined not to wake his brother’s boyfriend and makes his way to the window, to stare out of it for a few seconds.

“If you would just bite him,” Aiden says, turning to face Ethan, annoyed. “This wouldn't be a regular thing.”

And if looks could kill, Aiden would be a bloody mess on the floor, with the way Ethan glares at his twin. His hand's still clutching Danny’s; holding on for dear life, leeching him for the strength not to cross the room and slash at his brother’s throat.

Through gritted fangs he says, “For the thousandth time, Aiden, no.”

Aiden scoffs, “I really don’t get you two. If you bit him, he wouldn't be here so often. He wouldn't be here at all.”

“Because he could just end up dying, anyway. It's too much of a risk. You don’t know what you’re asking...”

“Fuck you, I don’t,” Aiden snaps, catching Ethan off-guard. “He’s my brother, too, alright? Not just you.” By the end of it, Aiden’s staring at the floor unwilling to look up, completely embarrassed by his sudden confession.

There’s a small smile tugging at Ethan’s lips, “Aid --.”

“Shut up. Don’t talk about it. I said it. That’s it. It’s over. Move on.”

And Ethan can’t stop the full-on grin and laugh that comes with that little spiel. Aiden can’t help the flustered laugh that escapes him, either.

Danny stirs in his sleep from the commotion but Ethan coo’s him back to sleep with a shush and an assault of peppered kisses to his temple.

“The two of you are disgustingly cute.”

Ethan doesn't even try to hide his grin, “I know."

And there’s a short silence that follows before Ethan speaks again.

“Besides... He doesn't want it. The Bite.”

Aiden looks up from the spot on the floor he’s been staring at, “Why not?”

“He likes who he is.” Ethan shrugs, non pressed. “Because he doesn’t feel the need to change who he is to feel better about himself, at least not in that way. He’s comfortable being who he is. Being so completely human.”

“You’ve had time to think about this,” Aiden states.

Ethan looks to his twin, “You think?”

They share a small laugh.

Ethan looks to Danny, stares at him for a long while, and then, “When he’s better... I’m taking him away.”

“Wha -- where to?” Aiden’s brow furrows. Though Ethan doesn't know which emotion that is supposed to represent. Anger, confusion, or worry? Maybe all of the above, or neither.

“I don’t know,” Ethan sighs. “Anywhere. I can’t -- we -- we can’t keep doing this.” His eyes are glazing over with tears and he’s holding back small, silent sobs.

“Ethan...”

“Don’t!” Ethan snaps, tears streaming down his face. “You won’t change my mind on this. Not even him. I can’t, Aid. I can’t keep watching over him. Not like this. Not from a hospital bed. Not like this. This isn’t what I promised him.” He quietly sobs into Danny’s neck after that, drained.

“I can’t deal with this anymore.” he says, stroking the side of Danny's face.

Aiden looks on, worry on his face, his own decision set in stone. “I’m coming with you.”

Ethan sniffs, lifts his head, puffy face intact, “I can’t ask you do that. What about Lydia?”

“What about Lydia?” Aiden scoffs. “And you don’t have to ask, I’m offering. We’re stronger together. You know that.”

Ethan can’t do anything but nod because he know’s his brother speaks the truth. And he honestly has no other argument besides Lydia so....

“She can come if she wants to. I'll ask. I don't really care either way," Aiden says, but Ethan knows that that isn't the case. He won't say anything though. That's a conversation for another time.

Instead he turns back to Danny and plants his face, nose first, into Danny's neck and breathes in his scent and closes his eyes, intent on staying there till his boyfriend wakes up.

He rightfully ignores Aiden's exasperated sigh.

“Actual fucking puppy.” Aiden says, shaking his head, disappointed.

Ethan responds, rightfully so, with a middle finger aimed in Aiden’s direction. Eyes still closed, a smile forming against Danny’s neck. Danny’s breathing lulling him to sleep, with an arm around his precious human. His Moon. His survivor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it as much I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Edit: I put the piece of fanart that somebody did for me on here. Done by the amazing charmcros at (charmcross.tumblr.com).


End file.
